You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Victoria Micheal
Summary: This is a two part songfic, based on Toby Keith's You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This. Please R&R. It's really good D.


Author's Note: I wrote a similar songfic with this song for a backstreet boy fanfic in 2002, and a couple of days ago this song started playing in my head. It came to me that this song would make a phantom songfic. I know people are going to tell me that this isn't part of the story and so on. So for this songfic, that will be two one-short fics, one for Erik and Raoul. I made to make up situations so that the song would reflect the atmosphere. I believe that Erik and Raoul lovers will love this. The lyrics are from the Toby Keith song, "You shouldn't kiss me like this." From the 1999 album "How do you like me now?!"

ERIK

I watched Christine walk towards me in the wedding dress that rustled slightly on the marble floor. She stopped in front of me and reached her perfect little hand up and caressed my mask. I bent down my head and she stretched up and grazed her lips against mine. I felt my heart skip a beat and I took a step back.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

"Christine," I gasped. I looked at her in shock. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Erik in fact everything is absolutely perfect tonight." Christine stepped forward and drew my limp arms around her. As we fell into the waltz my mind flew over what was happening. Christine was in my arms, I silently pleaded with the greater power to keep her in my arms forever. I wasn't sure if it was my imagaination or my plea being answered but I saw a flash of light and I was flying high over everything and everyone.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

We swirled around the dance floor, in front of the entire opera company, and for once in my entire life I forgot that I wore a mask, all there was for me was Christine. I smiled at her tenderly and she smiled right back at me.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

We stopped mid dance and in front of everyone we touched lips again, so sweet and tender, I had never felt this way before. I wanted to swing back and forth on the Chandelier singing my love for Christine to anyone and everyone who wanted to listen. All eyes were upon us, hundreds of pairs of eyes were watching our every move, hundreds of pairs of ears listening to our footsteps and Christine's dress swish as we moved as one.

_They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again_

I knew that this moment had to end, so I clutched Christine to me, as close as humanly possible. Oh, how wished this waltz would go on forever. We floated past guests with out really seeing them. I could hear them whisper between themselves. "Oh, look how perfect they are together. Seamless, look how his black cloak and her white train make a never-ending circle around them.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

The song ended and we stood there in each other's arms. Silently we took in every little detail of the moment, the glittery shine and sparkle of the women's jewelry. The quiet gossip of the matrons about the ballet girls, the scrape of feet as the musicians stretched and prepared for the next song. I gazed at Christine, taking in her long silky chestnut hair and the bright glow in her endless brown eyes.

"Christine, I wanted to tell you that I have never felt like this before, and I…"

Christine lifted her finger and laid it gently on my deformed lips. "Don't, darling let's just have this dance together." The musicians began a new number and we began to spin around the room again.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around…_

I felt a small wet nose press against my bare cheek I opened my eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at my face. I glanced around, the ball, guests, and Christine faded right in front of my eyes. I looked at Ayesha, who was still looking at me. "It was all a dream," I told her sadly. "At least I will always have my dreams of her." I smiled wistfully and got of my new bed. I never noticed the white train tucked under the pillow.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around…_


End file.
